1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) system and, in particular, to a method and system for providing information on pre-purchase or post-purchase items using an RFID technology and computer readable storage media storing programs for executing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) is an automatic identification technology which relies on storing and remotely retrieving data using devices call RFID tags. Since the RFID system enables quickly reading the data from the RFID tags without physical contact it is often envisioned as a replacement for barcode identification systems. Recently, RFID system is partially used for physical distribution, traffic control, animal control, etc.
As a similar identification system, 2D barcode system is used for mobile ticketing services. However, the utilization of 2D barcode is limited in its very short recognition distance.
In the RFID system, an RFID reader transmits a query to an RFID tag and the RFID tag transmits its information in response to the query. The information received from the RFID tag is transmitted to a database. In such a manner, a service provider can simply obtain information of the tag carried by a customer and provide the customer with a customer-specific service on the basis of the information. However, since the RFID tag and RFID reader communicate with each other through an insecure channel, the information is vulnerable to attackers, this may include private information such as credit information, purchase patterns, and health condition. Also, the eavesdropped information may be used for tracking the user's location in illegal ways.
In a case of using the RFID tags for providing product information, the information embedded in the tags of items on shelves should be readable by all customers mobile readers, except after being purchased.
However, the conventional RFID system has a drawback in that the information embedded in the RFID tag is read by any mobile reader even after the item attached the RFID tag has been purchased, whereby the purchase item list can be eavesdropped and the purchaser can be traced by another person, resulting in infringement of customer's privacy. Also, since the electronic product code (EPC) is transferred without any security authentication process, an attacker can eavesdrop on the EPC for forgery.